


Never Jorts, But Always Yours

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck goes to Maddie in a desperate attempt at finding a way to get Josh's attention. It doesn't exactly go the way Buck thought it would, but that might not be such a bad thing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Never Jorts, But Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Amanda and Adri, who this fic wouldn't exist without. It's just a bunch of lighthearted and silly fluff and is 0% serious.
> 
> Jorts = jean shorts.

Buck has a plan. Well, it’s more Maddie’s plan. But she insisted it would work. Buck had called her over in a fit of desperation earlier, which wasn’t his proudest moment, but he’d needed help.

_ “Please, Mads, you have to help me,” Buck begged. “I’ve been trying to get Josh’s attention for weeks. And nothing has worked.” _

_ Maddie simply raised an eyebrow, “You’re actually coming to me for help?” _

_ “Well yeah, you’re Josh’s best friend,” Buck said. “If anyone knows what I can do to finally catch his eye, it’s you.” _

_ “So all you want is to catch his eye?” _

_ Buck nodded, “Yes!” _

_ Maddie stood up and walked to Buck’s dresser, and started sifting through his clothes. After a moment, she pulled something out and held the article of clothing up for Buck to see. “Here. Put these on and go stand outside his apartment.” _

_ Buck took the article in question and examined it, “Seriously? You think this will work?” _

_ Maddie smiled, “Trust me.” _

And Buck had. He’d changed quickly and then drove over to Josh’s place. Which is how he now finds himself standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment. He’s been pacing for close to half an hour, but so far nothing has happened. Maybe Maddie had been wrong.

He’s starting to lose hope when his phone dings in his pocket, and he pulls it out, with some difficulty. “Please just get up here before you embarrass yourself further, and me by extension.”

Buck frowns. Embarrass himself? How exactly was he embarrassing himself? Oh god. Was he coming on too strong? No. If he was Josh wouldn’t have invited him up.

Another ding. 

“Evan, now.”

Buck all but runs for the door, bypassing the elevator, and taking the stairs two at a time. Josh is waiting at the door by the time Buck reaches the top. He raises an eyebrow and steps back, allowing Buck to pass. “Quickly, before someone sees you.”

Buck raises an eyebrow as he passes Josh, “You don’t want someone to see me coming into your apartment?”

“Not today, Buck,” Josh says. 

“What’s wrong with today?” Buck asks.

Josh shuts the door and turns to face him. He looks Buck over and grimaces, before gesturing at him. “The jorts, Evan! Jorts! Why? I don’t care how attractive you are... never jorts. Never.”

Buck frowns. Josh doesn’t like jorts? He knows they’re not for everyone. But Maddie had seemed so certain this would get Josh’s attention. Unless she’d been pranking him. But wait. Josh had just said…

Buck grins and steps closer, "You think I'm attractive." 

Josh holds a hand up to stop him from getting too close, "Not in those you're not."

“But you just said…”

“I know what I said Buck,” Josh says. "And on a normal day, that might be true. But I'm not coming anywhere near you while you're wearing those."

Buck smirks, "Well that can be arranged."

Josh blinks, “What?”

“How would you like to help me out of them?” Buck says, crowding into Josh’s space. 

Josh’s hand falls down his chest to Buck’s hip, and he swallows thickly. “Seriously?”

“If you want,” Buck says. He gives a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck. “And I actually might really need help getting out of them, because they’re really tight.”

“Yeah I noticed,” Josh says. When Buck grins, he clears his throat. “Not that I was looking at those hideous things any longer than I had too.”

“Right, of course.”

“You’re not messing with me?” Josh says.

“What? Of course not!”

“Maddie didn’t put you up to this?”

“Well I mean, she suggested the jorts but…”

Josh groans, “Seriously?”

“I just wanted a way to get you to notice me,” Buck mumbles.

“Evan, I’ve always noticed you,” Josh says. “I just…”

“What?”

“Well I was never sure how serious you were,” Josh admits. “And I didn’t want to get my hopes up about you actually being interested.”

“I know it’s probably hard to tell from my outfit, but I am serious about you,” Buck says. “About _us_. I like you, Josh. A lot.”

“I like you too, Buck,” Josh says. “But…”

“Not in the jorts?”

Josh laughs, “Not in the jorts.”

“Noted,” Buck says. “Never wear jorts in front of Josh.”

Josh’s hand moves daringly around Buck and he smirks, “Though I do believe you said something about needing help out of them.”

“You volunteering?”

“I might be,” Josh says, leaning in closer, and Buck mirrors his movement. Josh stops, inches away. Buck can feel his warm breath ghosting across his lips. “But then I’m going to burn them.”

Buck chuckles and draws Josh in with a hand in his hair, “Just get in here.”

Then they’re kissing, and all other thoughts fall away. It’s light and teasing, both of them laughing into it as they stumble their way down the hall to Josh’s room.

Josh does help Buck out of the jorts, and Buck never sees them again after that. Not that he minds. They served their purpose well. Now the rest was up to him and Josh, and Buck has no doubt it’s going to work out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
